Your love is my drug
by vamp.camp.rocks
Summary: Bella Swan who would do anything for the man she loves gets an eyeopener when she finds herself in jail on a drug charge serving his time...will she forgive him...or will she find love when she gets out and is labelled as an ex-con?


**(A/N Hey there if you are reading this then my summary wasn't as bad as I thought…Thank you for clicking in…there are twists in this story so you may think you have it sussed out after this chapter but I can guarantee that you haven't…Hope you enjoy it…..**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight)**

**Chapter 1**

**Love gets you in trouble.**

"Babe can you do me a favour?"

"Sure Jake anything!"

Because I would, I loved him so much. I still can't believe that he picked me, out of all the girls that threw themselves at him on a daily basis.

"Can you bring that back-pact that I left with you a few days ago?"

"Yea…I'm just getting ready to leave now"

"Great babe, I'll see you when you get here then"

I was about to say goodbye and tell him that I loved him when he hung up, it must have been a really good party and he just wanted to get back to it. Jessica Stanley was having a back to school party; our first week was now over us she felt the need for a party. A few of the La Push guys that hung around with Jake got on really well with the kids here in forks. Jake and I had been together for nearly a year now, he told me how he felt about me on my 17th birthday.

Jake of course was wanted by nearly every girl who saw him and I was constantly worried that he would tire of me and go off with one of them, but deep down I knew he would never do such a thing. Jake and I had known each other since we were kids; both his father and mine were best friends, so they were only too happy when they found out that we were dating.

I put on the really tight and revealing red dress that Jake loved and I despised , I fixed my hair and make up grabbed my purse and put Jakes bag over my shoulder and headed to my truck, just as I was about to step out of the front door my mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Bella are you back to Jakes after the party?"

"I don't know yet mom…but I'll text you later and let you know!"

She was happy with my answer and smiled when she saw what I was wearing, she thought that I didn't dress up enough…I would hardly call this dressing up more dressing down to wearing barley anything.

"Have a goodnight Bella I love you!"

As soon as I arrived at Jessica's, Jake was waiting on me with his friends. I didn't even get a chance to get out of the truck before he was over and had the door opened, he gave me a peck on the cheek and then leaned over to get his bag, his put it on his back and walked off shouting over his back

"I just have something to sort out go on ahead in and get a drink I'll be in soon!"

I done as he said and got myself a bottle of beer, the house was full and the party was in full swing. I watched all the sweaty couples grinding on the dance floor and it reminded me of the first night I slept with Jake. I was our first Christmas together and we were at a party, I was drinking heavily trying to keep up with him, he asked if I wanted to dance and pulled me out onto the dance floor and like those couples we were grinding to the music he started to kiss me and things got a little heated. Next thing I know we where upstairs in one of the bedrooms with the door locked behind us, Jake never that I had never slept with any one before, he was sweet at first whispering sweet nothings in my ear then he got carried away when his hormones took over. He spent the entire next day apologising to me I of course had already forgiven him.

I was brought back to my surroundings when my best friends Alice Brandon hugged me really tight,

"Bella you look really hot…and really uncomfortable"

She knew I hated clothes like this tight and revealing, she however hated Jake, they never got on of course it hurt that my best friends didn't like my

Boyfriend but I wasn't going to force her into liking him.

She spent the next few hours with me, we had another few drinks and I could feel my self starting to get tipsy so I decided that I would just drink water for the rest of the night,

Soon after Jake came in, he snaked his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear

"So sexy Bella…I want you right now…right here…I want you so much"

Alice left as soon as he came saying she was call by tomorrow.

His hands were all over me, I loved him therefore saying no to him was impossible; I took him by his hand and lead him towards the stairs. Just then I could hear sirens and I knew that Jake heard them too when I heard him curse "Shit".

I turned to face him and seen he looked frightened, he swung his back pack towards me

"Bella hold this for me for a few minutes will Ya…I have to and get the boys"

With that said he ran towards the back door, I should have knew right there and then that something was up but no I was too blinded by love and trust for him and stood there like an idiot. Suddenly there were police officers all over the place, I got nervous knowing they would be able to smell the drink off me and I was underage so I was in trouble. The officers looked towards me and then there eyes zeroed in on the big black bag in my arms, the big bear like one came towards me 'Mc Carthy' his badge read, he took the bag from my arms and looked inside he looked back up at me with confusion all over his face, he held the bag out to an officer beside him and reached for the hand cuffs on his belt, he looked back at me with pity in my eyes and asked me my name to which I answered "Isabella Swan"

Hearing that his eyes widened and he muttered "The chief's daughter"

H took another step towards me grabbing my wrists gently as he could, and turned me around and fastened the cuffs while he spoke

"Isabella Swan I am arresting you with possession of a class A drug with intent to supply…

**(A/N So there you go…I know it's short but it's just a taster to see how you guys like it…reviews will be greatly appreciated…let me know what you think or any possible ideas….Sorry if there were any spelling mistakes =D)**


End file.
